degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
Sorry it took so long, it's been a busy weekend, but I'll try to post some extra chapters for you guys tomorrow, since you seem to enjoy it so much, and I made you go cold turkey for a whole day! '';D haha'' Clare ran upstairs, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" Her father asked. "Like you even care!" Clare screamed, slamming her bedroom door. Clare was beyond humiliated. Not to mention hurt. She knew she wasn't ready, but had expected Eli to want to do it anyway. She didn't even know if he was a virgin or not, but she had thought he wouldn't mind doing it anyway. "Maybe he just doesn't like me. Or even love me." She muttered to herself. Then she got an idea. "What if...?" She began to say. She rushed to her closet and began flinging things out, searching through her clothes. She pulled out an outfit and layed it on her bed. "Hmmm" She mumbled. Clare looked at the clothes, and began to smile. "This will work for sure!" She exclaimed, no longer crying. The next day Eli went to Clare's intending to pick her up. He pulled up, but she wasn't there. He waited for a few moments, but then decided to get out and see if she was sick or still mad at him or something. Her father answered the door. "Um, hello sir. Is Clare going to school today?" He asked. "Clare's mother drove her today." Mr Edwards answered. He shut the door, and Eli walked to his car. I guess she's still mad at me, Eli thought sadly. Eli arrived at school, and instantly starting looking for Clare. He couldn't find her anywhere before the bell rang. Finally, he gave up and headed to his locker. As he was getting his things out he heard someone coming towards him. He looked up and was instantly stunned into silence. "What the?" "Do you think he'll like it?" Clare asked Alli. "Well, I don't see why you can't just wear what you normally wear, but I will say this; you look hot!" Alli said smiling. "Sorry Alli, I'm already taken" Clare said proudly smiling into the mirror. Clare turned back to Alli, "Wish me luck!" and headed out the door. She saw Eli at his locker, and walked up to him, heart pounding. Eli heard her and looked up. His face went suddenly blank. "What the?" He said, looking her up and down. "Hi" She said, smiling. Eli couldn't believe his eyes. Clare was wearing black skinny jeans with black flats, a white tank top with a black vest over it, and her hair was straightened, swooping down into her face. She looked..... gothic. Even her eye make up was unusally dark. "Clare, what are you doing?" He asked, confused. "I know why you didn't want me the other day. It's because I'm not goth, like you. So I changed that. Can we go back there again today?" Clare asked. "Clare" Eli said quietly, coming closer. He spoke quietly, but seriously. "I'm not going to have sex with you right now. You think you want this, but it's only because of your parents. If we did this, you would regret it. I'm not letting you make this mistake. Please believe that I love you more than anything, which is why I will not allow you to do something that you would regret for the rest of your life. You want to wait untill you're married. We aren't married. And we won't be. Not for a long time anyway. So it won't be a long time until we take that step. Okay?" Clare just looked at him for a moment. Suddenly, tears began to fill her eyes, and spilled over, streaming down her face. "You're never going to want me Eli." She whispered sadly. She quickly turned away, still crying and ran down the hall. "Clare!" Eli shouted. "Clare I'm sorry!" She just kept on walking, never turning around. Eli turned quickly, and punched his locker with all his might. "I can't believe this!" He screamed furiously. Category:Blog posts